


strawberry shortcake and other surprises at the spellman mortuary

by Littlelionman15



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 1, F/M, Hilda Spellman Needs A Hug, Mentioned Ambrose Spellman, Post-Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Protective Hilda Spellman, Soft Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings, hilda spellman appreciation, hilda spellman-centric, unappreciated queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15
Summary: hilda spellman's birthday has come, but once she receives no acknowledgement from her family, she thinks they've forgotten about it. but little does hilda know, they love her more than she could imagine and decide to throw her a surprise party.honestly, hilda spellman deserves some appreciation.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman
Kudos: 15





	strawberry shortcake and other surprises at the spellman mortuary

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!   
> so this is the first time i'm writing a caos fic; in the past three days, i've binged the entire first season and half of the second one, and i am absolutely in love with the world of the show. i really appreciate and love all of the characters, but there was something about hilda that caught my eye - the lack of respect and love she receives - and i wanted to insert myself into this peculiar little world of theirs and try to give her character some love and appreciation. 
> 
> i'm sorry if it's inconsistent with the story past season 2 - i'm on 2x05 as i write this - i just really wanted to write this fic and i've had such fun doing it.   
> enjoy the fic! please leave a comment if you liked it - any and all feedback is welcome.
> 
> P.S.   
> i hope that you, my beloved reader, find the love and beautiful feeling of being appreciated that i wanted hilda to feel here. have an amazing day!

Another rainy day had dawned at the city residing at Sweetwater River.

Hilda Spellman had woken up, stretched her arms and as she’d caught her reflection on the mirror in her and Zelda’s room, there’d already been a big and broad smile.   
She felt joyous and fulfilled, as if her kind heart had grown twice in size – as if it wasn’t already the greatest, loving and most beautiful heart of the Spellman household – as she walked into the kitchen after putting on her favorite shade of turquoise eye shadow and a light and warm tone of pink on her full lips.

The first thing she’d done upon walking into the kitchen, before even reciting her morning prayers to the Dark Lord, was opening the kitchen windows to welcome the fresh air.   
Hilda loved rainy mornings in this time of the year – the fog and rain reminded her of her time spent in England raising Ambrose – and ever since the Spellman family had occupied the old Greendale Mortuary, surrounded by gorgeous pine trees and fresh, white flowers blossoming from the vines that grew around the porch fence all year long, Hilda had enjoyed no mornings more than those of this kind.

The sweet, little blossoms in the vines were a reminder of when she had began teaching Sabrina herbal magic; the first time they’d tried out the spell, Hilda told her niece to imagine a field of flowers bearing her most beloved colors – and indeed, her thoughts manifested through the vines producing beautiful red, blue and yellow flowers.   
They were short-lived, though; they withered not even more than full five minutes later.   
That was when she’d told her not to worry – perhaps it’d been a bit of a complex spell for a five year old – and that they would try out again, but now, the bright little girl needed to imagine flower petals as white as they snow, out of which they would build the most beautiful snowmen in all of Greendale.   
And as soon as the youngest Spellman had opened her eyes, she was welcomed by a sea of white flowers and her tear-eyed, proudly smiling auntie Hilda.

As the fresh air fulfilled the kitchen, Hilda had already cleansed the room with burning sage when her older sister waltzed into the room as well. One of the smaller things she admired about her sister was that no matter what hour of the day it was, Zelda Spellman was always as glamorous and breath-taking as if she had hours to create the look.

“Morning, Hildy.” She’d put a sincere, warm smile on her dark-red lips as she sat at her place around the kitchen table, picking up the newspapers she bought last night on her way home from the Academy, which have had been placed carefully next to a cup of hot, black coffee by Hilda.

“Good morning, sister.”   
The younger of the two had occupied herself with preparing her famous breakfast pancakes – they were Sabrina’s favorite meal before school, and Satan himself knows that even Zelda enjoyed them as much as Ambrose and Hilda herself.

The first batch was already ready and set on the table when Ambrose and Sabrina walked in, discussing something involving metamorphosis and bagels, argued to be useful by Ambrose and dismissed as weird and discomforting by Sabrina, who said that she was adding it on her list of examples of cannibalism in the world of witchcraft.

They’d greeted her and Hilda welcomed it with a beautiful smile gracing her rosy cheeks; but despite the smile that would fool anyone – even the Dark Lord perhaps – something inside her chest felt a little heavier.

Her loving heart shrunk a little as breakfast progressed; today had been Hilda Spellman’s birthday, and none of the three had remembered it.

But it was alright, she would comfort herself, as witches didn’t really count these things once they pass a specific number of years – she wasn’t mortal so that every year counted as something special, was she?

Alas; after the group dismissed, she had dressed herself for another day at Dr. Cerberus’s and after putting on her worn, red loafers with little, golden flowers on them, she quickly greeted her familiars and got going.

But little did Hilda Spellman know, neither of the three had forgotten her birthday.   
Nonsense – as if they would forget something of such importance!   
The idea was pitched by Sabrina, eagerly accepted by Ambrose, and at first resisted, but later admired by Zelda.

And so, once their beloved auntie had left for work, the three set their plan into motion.

*

“Does this seem too runny?” Sabrina asked Ambrose, who’d spent the better half of the last hour slicing strawberries when he wasn’t too busy eating them.   
He looked at her, his beautiful eyes wide and cheery, and dipped a strawberry into the cake batter they decided to make from scratch. “Seems about right, cousin” he replied mid-bite.

“Definitely too runny” Zelda popped out of nowhere – literally, as only her head appeared mid-air in the kitchen above them while the rest of her body was in her room, packing up the presents.   
“Add some more flour, Sabrina, and Ambrose, please, quit eating the strawberries, we do not have the time to go out and buy some more, as we’re already two days behind schedule.”

And just as she appeared, she had vanished; in the blink of an eye, leaving both Sabrina and Ambrose scared for their lives.

“How does she even do this?” Sabrina asked, “Literally at this point I’ve read every book in the library and none of them mention anything like it.”

“Wait until you become a third year student, dearest niece, for then you’ll have access to the more refined corners of the library.” Her voice had appeared out of thin air and shivers danced down their spines.

“Thank you, aunt Zelda!” she yelled, clearly irritated – audible in her voice, visible in the way she beat the living soul out of the batter. “And please stop eavesdropping when you find the time!”

Ambrose chuckled. “That’s typical auntie Zee, but do remember that she means well – it is her younger sister’s birthday after all. She wants it to be perfect.”

“Aunt Hilda deserves perfection” Ms. Spellman agreed, “I just wish that either of us inherited some of her cooking skills.”

“Amen to that” Ambrose laughed, having finished his first task of the morning.   
“I mean, I’d gladly help you, but an old witch once cursed my culinary skills and they’ve never been the same since.”

Sabrina’s lips loosened into a smile. “Yeah, right.”

He quickly stole a little more of the batter, which now, she had admitted, had a far better consistency, which caused her to warningly shout his name, but as she’d finished, he was already out of the kitchen.

Ambrose’s next task was decorating the living room and then preparing a glamour in case Hilda returned early; he was running on direct orders from Zelda, who planned them with very little help of the other two –it’s not that they weren’t willing to help, it’s that their pitches weren’t as flawless as hers.   
_White lilies as the flower arrangement?! Honestly, Sabrina, were you planning to turn the birthday party into a mortal woman’s funeral_...and many more of her quotes from yesterday’s meeting regarding the party were still ringing in his head.

Sabrina herself was now preparing to put the batter into the oven and proceed to go with the maceration of the strawberries with vanilla and then onto the whipped cream it was.

Salem was keeping her company, mostly just by lying on the counter as she worked and listening to some of her memories with Hilda.

For one instance, when she just began attending the school for mortals – a decision the Spellman sisters brought together after much debate – Sabrina had trouble making new friends.   
It was unusual, indeed, for she had always been as charismatic and charming as she was now, but at the time, keeping the tales of two lives, two natures and two worlds, had been a little heavy on her connections to her classmates.   
  
She’d cried when she came home on the Friday of her first week; her little, chestnut-colored eyes were soaked in tears as Hilda began comforting her. Sabrina still remembered her auntie’s words:   
“Don’t shed a single tear more, my love. I have just what you need and what mends problems both in school and in the world of magic.”

And on Monday of her second week at school, Sabrina came home with her eyes gleaming with joy and happiness – the magical cookies were a wonder!   
She made three new friends – a radiant little girl named Rosalind, a small and shy girl named Suzie and a cute boy named Harvey.

Years later, Sabrina had found the recipe for the chocolate chip cookies she brought to school that day; and much to her wonder, there hadn’t been a single magical ingredient.

*

It’d been a long day at work.

Dr. Cerberus wanted – _begged_ – her to go home earlier, but she wouldn’t hear of it; they’d only been dating for a short time, but unlike her housemates, he hadn’t forgotten about her birthday.

Quite the contrary; he’d gifted her a set of diamond earrings, which she at first tried to refuse – they were the most beautiful piece of jewelry she’d seen in her time on Earth, but he was the owner of a coffee & comic book shop, they must’ve been quite pricey on his wallet.   
_No_ , she said _, I can’t take these, my dear, they’re far too expensive_. But Cerberus wouldn’t hear of it, and so on her way home tonight, she kept grinning to herself every time she’d remembered the love in his eyes when he saw her reaction at the earrings.

As her tired eyes met with the familiar shape of the old mortuary amongst the shadows and the strands of fog encircling it, her lips drew themselves into a light smile; restocking the shelves and serving customers on a good day as today had been, always somehow managed to make her sleepy, but never sleepy to the point where she wouldn’t be able to make herself a cup of her favorite tea and drink it as she dwells into the world of those beautiful, saucy even, novels whom Zelda dislikes with all her heart, and the thought of treating herself with a little joy like that had managed to make her night a little better.

Whilst opening the doors, Hilda’s senses immediately caught a different energy in the house – something was different; and she was sure she’d very soon find out what, whether it be good or not.

“I’m home!” she exclaimed, wrapping her scarf around her arm and pushing it into her purse.   
No one replied – and she immediately assumed that they were off around the house, each of the three doing their own things: Sabrina breaking another law of the Church of Night, Ambrose listening to old records on his phonograph and Zelds probably reading the Satanic bible.

But as Hilda Spellman walked into the kitchen, ready for some tea and then relaxing, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the three joyous to see her, standing behind the kitchen table on which there’d been a gorgeous looking cake and starting to sing _Happy Birthday_ to her.

She almost dropped her purse as she covered her mouth with her hands, but they couldn’t hide the beautiful grin that kept spreading on her face. They hadn’t forgotten her birthday!

“My dearest sister” Zelda began, her red hair in glamorous curls, smelling like pure elegance and sophistication when she’d wrapped her arms around her sister, “I wish you the most beautiful and magical of birthdays. May the Dark Lord fulfill your every wish and may your heart, as great and strong as it is, never spend a minute in anything that isn’t joy.”

Ambrose continued. “Auntie, Lucifer be my witness that I wouldn’t have been the man I am today hadn’t it been for your kind heart and beautiful soul to lead me through my early life. There simply aren’t enough words I could use to express my gratitude for all you’ve done for me and for this family.   
I love you, Auntie Hilda.”

He kisses her on the forehead and wipes away a runaway tear from her cheek, clearing the way for the youngest Spellman to do her congratulations.

“Happy Birthday, Aunt Hilda” she began, with her beautiful eyes tearing up as well at the sight of Hilda’s, her arms already wrapped around the celebrant of the day.   
“Ambrose is right – we can’t even begin to thank you enough for everything you always do for the three of us, but we thought that we could give it a shot with a little surprise party tonight. I’m sorry if it seemed like forgot your birthday this morning; we needed to do that so that we could pull all of this off tonight.”

Hilda nodded, as every word dissolved back into letters and letters into thoughts – thoughts that warmed her heart and made the joyous gleam in her beautiful eyes shine more radiant than the sun.

She was looking around the table, seeing all kinds of her favorite things: at least two dozen books by Danielle Steel and Nora Roberts, stacked upon each other into two little towers; her favorite set of tea cups, with a golden décor and beautiful pink roses, for whom she thought was lost back in England, a floral arrangement of yellow _craspedias_ , dark centered poppies with gorgeous, red petals, astonishing pink chrysanthemums and endearing, white wax flowers.

And of course, there’d been a cake! It didn’t take her longer than a few seconds to recognize it – the soft and sweet cake, divine-looking vanilla strawberries and whipped cream that, through the tears of joy and gratitude, looked like clouds stuffed between layers of cake.

“You guys made me a cake!” she giggled with her hands to her lips, like a little girl, “And it’s my favorite kind – strawberry shortcake!”

“Yes,” Zelda says, “at first I was wholeheartedly reluctant at the idea as there was a high risk of all of us getting stomach poisoning from it, because you’re the only one who knows how to bake around here, sister, but you know how stubborn-headed our beloved niece can be.”   
She looks over at Sabrina who was rolling her eyes, and proceeds to say: “But I’m glad she is that way.”

Sabrina smiled at her aunt’s words, tears starting to well in her eyes.

“But how did you know it was my favorite?” Hilda held her cheeks in her hands while looking at the cake for two reasons – one, to keep them from blushing even further, and two, to wipe the getaway tears.

“Ah, come on, auntie” Ambrose said, the most beautiful and charming smile on his lips, “as if I could forget our good old times in England. You always baked it from scratch for every celebration and would always allow me to steal some of the batter, unlike another baker in this house.”

“I’ll beg your pardon, sir” Sabrina defended immediately, “this was my first time baking a cake, every drop mattered.”

“Ambrose…” her voice trailed off as some more tears escaped, “but those days are so far into the past now and you still remembered them?”

“How could I possibly forget my favorite childhood memories?” he said, and that’d been the drop that broke the dam; Hilda covered her eyes with her shaking hands, not even to hide the fact that she was openly crying and began wiping away the tears sprouting from both heartache and joy.   
  
Heartache, because in a way, it hurt her that she thought they’d forgotten about it when in reality, they went through all this effort just to celebrate her;  
joy, because this was her family, and they loved and appreciated her even more than she could’ve possibly known.


End file.
